It is known in the prior art to provide a flush toilet in which a user operates an operating lever operably connected to a flush water reservoir tank to move a wire associated with the lever in an interlocking manner, thereby providing an actuation of a discharge valve of the flush water reservoir tank for opening or closing thereof.
As disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (CN-U 2641156A), a conventional operating device for use with the flush water tank assembly comprises a linkage mechanism including a plurality of links as shown in FIGS. 41 and 42. As can be seen, rotation of a lever of a toggle type 1201 by the user for flushing causes a pivotal movement of a transmission rod 1202, which may provide a rotation of a rotating disc 1204 operably connected to the transmission rod 1202. Then, the rotation of the disc 1204 causes a connecting rod 1206 to be pulled upwardly to thereby pull up a guide block 1208 vertically upwardly while being guided on a guide rail dispose in casing 1209 and 1211 whereby a transmission rope 1210 passing round the guide block 1208 is pulled to actuate a valve opening mechanism for controlling the flushing.
According to the teachings of the Patent Document 1, the linkage mechanism including the links (the rotating disc 1204, the connecting rod 1206, the guide block 1208) is employed to pull up the wire element (the transmission rope 1210) vertically upwardly such that the wire element can be moved to a distance which is necessary to actuate the valve opening mechanism for flushing.